Love Freed
by Miily-chan
Summary: Ryu, una chica de 16 años, entra al club Iwatobi, y conoce a sus compañeros del pasado, ¿se llevarán bien entre todos?


Salpullido 1: entrando al club Iwatobi, ¿Contrincantes u otra cosa?

-vaya, esto es, la preparatoria Iwatobi-dije mirando el edificio-no es gran cosa, ¿papá porque me mandaste acá?-preguntaba en mi mente mientras entraba, me dirigí hacia la oficina del director, entregué mi formulario y me fui directo a lo que más vine al club de natación, entré y estaban saliendo 4 chicos de la pileta, Dios mío esos músculos, madre mía hace años que no veo algo así, ¿que? ¿yo dije eso? Bueno quien no lo diría al frente de ellos cuatro

-¿necesitas algo?-preguntó un chico alto de pelo castaño y ojos bien verdes, lo cual me hipnotizaron por breve minuto

-este, ¿alguno de ustedes el manager del club?-pregunté con tono serio

-ah, hay la yamo, Kou! Te buscan!-gritó-solo espera si-dijo sonriendo

-c-claro, gracias-dije

al instante una chica bajó

-siento la espera soy Gou pero dime Kou, ¿Te vienes a unir al club?-pregunto con una sonrisa

-si-dije sonriendo, al mirarla bien, me acerqué a ella, no puede ser

-¿p-pasa algo?-preguntó

-ah, nada, solo...eres muy bonita-dije, de verdad, se parece

-bien, solo dame tu nombre y curso-dijo entregándome una libreta y una lapicero, anoté lo que me pidió y de lo entregué

-ah, Ryu, tienes un nombre de-la interrumpí

-de chico, lo sé, es molesto, pero no se nota mucho-dije sonriendo

-y además estás en la clase de Haruka y Makoto-senpai-dijo

-¿Una chica nueva?-preguntó el ojiverde -bienvenida-dijo estirándo su mano

-gr-gracias-dije dándole el apretón de manos

-soy Makoto y el chico que esta saliendo ahora mismo es Haru-chan-dijo, como el dijo un chico pelinegro y ojos azules, Dios mío que hermosos cuerpos

-un gusto en conocerlos-dije

-el gusto es de nosotros, ven te presentaremos a todos, ya que sos una nueva miembro-dijo abrazándome y llevándome hacia donde estaba los demás chicos-chicos, esta chica es Ryu, nueva en la escuela y una nueva miembro del club-dijo

-hola-dije nerviosa

-bienvenida Ryu-san-dijo un chico bajito rubio muy lindo y tierno-mi nombre es Nagisa, un gusto-agregó

-Nagisa-kun, gracias-dije

-bienvenida mi nombre es Rei-dijo un chico peliazul acomodando sus lentes

-gracias-dije

-mi nombre es Haruka, bienvenida-dijo el pelinegro

-gracias chicos-dije

-bien chicos, vamos preparándonos, tenemos que volver a clase-ordeno Kou

regresamos a clase, me presente al resto de los alumnos, me senté delante de Haru, el día se pasó rápido y los chicos me dijeron que querían mostrarme algo y que tenían un concurso o algo así, bueno me dirigí a la salida con los chicos, mientras les contaré como soy

Bueno mi nombre es Ryu Kusanagi, la verdad no se por qué mi papá me puso ese nombre, mi padre es padre soltero mi madre falleció poco después de que yo naciera por una alta tensión, bueno físicamente soy una chica de pelos castaños y largos, ojos marrones, soy enana mido 1.60, bueno soy de esas pocas chicas que tiene grandes pechos pero eso si, mi trasero es totalmente plano, pero esta muy formado, gracias al deporte de la natación, hago natación desde los 10 años, y bueno como soy sentimentalmente, bueno, soy pervertida, como se habrán dado cuenta, soy directa, no me gustan las mentiras y prefiero a que me digan la verdad aunque duela.

Bueno en el camino estuvimos hablando, más que anda los chicos estaban conociéndome, de que escuela venía, desde cuando practicaba natación, ya saben lo típico, luego llegamos a un gimnasio, una piscina climatizada, entramos y un hombre rubio nos recibió a todos

-buenas chicos, ¿vienen a participar?-preguntó

-claro que si-dijo Makoto

-mientras yo pueda nadar-dijo Haru

-ah! ¿quien es esta chica?-preguntó mirándome con una cálida sonrisa

-me llamo Ryu Kusanagi, soy miembro del club señor-dije

-ah! Nuevo miembro, bienvenida pequeña, seguro te llevaras bien con estos muchachos-dijo, nos llevó a la piscina muy grande-bien chicos, falta una dos horas para participar en el concurso que hay hoy, así que pueden nadar tranquilamente-Al escuchar eso, me dirigí al cambiador y me puse mi traje de baño y el resto del equipo, me dirigí a la pileta y Nagisa dijo

-Ryu-chan, te reto-dijo

-hump, esta bien Nagisa-kun, no perderé!-dije Makoto sonó el silbato y empezó la mini-carrera, al final terminé ganando

-aaaah! Por poco!-se quejó Nagisa-pero eres muy buena Ryu

-gracias-dije

-Ryu, ¿nadas estilo libre?-preguntó Haruka

-ah, si ¿por?-pregunté

-yo también nado ese estilo-dijo

-la verdad, ese es el único que me sale como debe ser, los demás no-dije

-a Haru-chan igual, solo nada estilo libre-dijo Nagisa

Estaba por decir algo pero, otra cosa me llamó la atención, un cuerpo alto pelirrojo, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, nuestro ojos se encontraron y exclamamos.

-¿¡Ryu!?

-¿¡Rin!?

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo acá!?- gritamos los dos juntos

-¿se conocen?-preguntaron todos


End file.
